The Nosoi Released
by Rae2008
Summary: The Eleventh Doctors is faced with an old enemy, who is determined to get his revenge on the Doctor by hurting what is most important to him...Mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Nosoi Released

**Genre: **Doctor Who Fan Fiction

**Chapter: **1/?

**Characters: **The Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond

**Words: **1232 words

The night guard stopped at the door and shone his torch through. In the back of the room he could see a figure. He walked into the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" he shouted.

The figure moved towards him. His torch flickered as the figure got closer and closer.

"Who are you?" the night guard asked.

The figure didn't answer.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

The figure stopped.

"This night you will see," it said.

"Will see what?" the night guard asked.

"This night you will see," it said as it disappeared.

The night guard stayed still. The figure had gone.

The backed up out of the room and quickly made his way back to the control room. Alan Roach sat behind the desk eating his ham and pickle sandwiches.

"Al, have you been watching the cameras in the Natural History Museum?" Stewart asked.

"Yes why?" Alan replied putting his sandwich down, "You looked frozen, what were you looking at?"

"Can you replay it?"

"Sure. What's going on Stewart?"

"Put the sound on please."

On the screen Stewart could see himself standing with his torch fixed on a particular spot. The figure however wasn't there.

"This night you will see."

"Did you hear that Stewart?" Alan said terror evident in his voice.

"I did Alan. I hear it the first time when the figure said it," Stewart said not taking his eyes off camera two.

"What figure?" Alan said.

"That figure, on camera two now."

Alan looked towards camera two slowly, not sure if he actually wanted to see. There walking around the room in circles was a hooded figure. He turned the sound up.

"This night you will see," the figure said, "both of you!"

Amy Pond sat on the steps inside the Tardis quietly. She had wondered where the next adventure would take her. The weeping angels had frightened her, and although she portrayed a strong person, she was afraid.

"What are you pondering Amy Pond?" the Doctor said, "Pondering? Get it?"

Amy looked at him, but she wasn't registering what he was saying.

"Pondering...Pond...Get it? Amy? What's the matter?"

Amy snapped out of it.

"Nothing," she said, "So Doctor, where next?" Her Scottish accent as thick as always.

"I'm not sure. I seem to be picking up some sort of disturbance, but I am not certain where it is yet."

He pressed some buttons on the control panel.

"Got it, Earth – 2010," he said.

He pressed a few more buttons; "Hold on Amy Pond," he said hardly containing the excitement.

The figure walked through the museum, appearing on camera after camera.

"What are we going to do Stewart?" Alan asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Stewart looked at Alan. He was older than Stewart and had been working at the museum for fifteen years. Stewart joined them seven years ago when he was sixteen. He enjoyed the night shift, but felt that tonight he might regret coming in to work.

"I'll be right back," Stewart said picking up his torch and radio.

"Don't go out there," Alan said trying to stop him.

"Alan, there is a figure walking round the museum, telling us that we will see tonight. Have you checked the phone lines?"

Alan picked up the receiver, "It's dead," he said, his hands trembling.

"Of course it is, now lock the doors behind me and do not open it for anyone," Stewart said shutting the small office door behind me.

Alan locked the door and returned to the screens. He watched as Stewart walked down the corridor and into the darkness.

The Tardis landed with a thud.

"Ooh, I'm not sure about that landing," the Doctor said opening the door.

Amy followed at he checked the corners of the box for damage.

"Where are we?" Amy asked pulling her red hair back into a ponytail.

"Erm," he said looking around, "I don't know. Oh no, there's a small crack here. It's nothing that can't be fixed with a little rest and recuperation."

He stroked the corner of the Tardis.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Doctor!" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw the irate man standing over them.

"Ah," the Doctor said standing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The Doctor straightened his jacket, "I am the Doctor."

Amy coughed.

"And this is Amy Pond."

"What are you doing here?" Stewart asked shining the torch between the Doctor and Amy.

"We just landed here. Never mind that, where are we?"

"The Natural History section of the Bolton Museum. Look, there is some weird shit going on round here tonight and I think that you are responsible."

"Us?" Amy said, "We've just got here."

"What do you mean weird?" The Doctor asked.

"Come with me," Stewart said, "You need to see something."

Alan looked at the monitors, the shadowy figure seemed to have gone for now. There was a knock on the office door. He jumped and quickly looked at the monitor. It was Stewart.

"Let me in mate," Stewart said.

"How do I know it's you?" Alan shouted back.

"Come on Al!"

"No seriously, how do I know it's you."

Stewart turned, looked at the Doctor and shrugged his shoulders.

"Because in your lunch box you have a half eaten corned beef and mustard sandwich, an apple, a large chocolate bar that you bought on the way in and in the hip flask in your right pocket you have apple juice."

Alan looked at the monitor again.

"You're not alone," he said.

"No, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor offered, pressing his face closer to the camera.

Alan opened the door.

"No," he said pointing behind them, "You're not alone."

The three of them turned to see the figure walking slowly towards them.

"This night you will see," it said, "And he's coming for you, Doctor!"

The four of them quickly ran into the office and locked the door again.

"What was that?" Amy asked, "And what did it mean, 'he's coming for you'?"

"That's what I was going to show you. The figure appeared about an hour ago and wanders around the rooms as if it is looking for something," Stewart said.

"What could he be looking for?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's ask it," the Doctor said jumping up from the seat.

"I beg your pardon?" Amy said.

"Let's ask it."

The Doctor opened the door and with the torch went out of the room. Reluctantly Amy and Stewart followed. Alan locked the door again behind them and watched as they went back down the corridor.

"I wish it was whiskey," he said taking out his hip flask.

They walked through the museum in silence. The Doctor deep in thought.

"I know that figure," the Doctor finally said snapping his fingers.

"What?" Amy asked in surprise, "Who is it?"

"It's the shadow," he replied.

"Well I know that," she said.

"No it is an agent of the Black Guardian, the Shadow."

"Black Guardian?" Stewart asked.

"Yes, many...many years ago, or years to come, I defeated the Black Guardian. But what is he doing here and what is the Shadow looking for? Do you have an inventory of everything in this Museum?"

"Yes, back in the office," Stewart said.

"Come on," the Doctor said as they all rushed back towards the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Nosoi Released

**Genre: **Doctor Who Fan Fiction

**Chapter: **2/?

**Characters: **The Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond

**Words: ** 648 words

Alan Roach scanned all of the cameras again. He was getting worried; they had been gone for some time. He sighed when he saw them on camera 4, the Ancient Greece museum. There was a knock on the office door. He jumped. He looked at the monitor; it was Stewart and the two strangers. He looked at Camera 4 again and they were there still on screen.

"Who is it?" Alan shouted.

"What do you mean who is it? Who else can it be?"

"But I can see you all on Camera 4, so I will ask again, who is it?"

"Camera 4, that's the Ancient Greece museum isn't it?"

"What is in the Ancient Greece Museum?" asked the Doctor.

"An old storage jar, some scripture, statues of the Gods. That sort of thing," Stewart replied.

"An old storage jar?" Amy asked.

The Doctor stayed quiet. He was deep in thought.

"I need to see that inventory list," the Doctor suddenly said putting his face up to the camera, "Alan I know you must be scared, but I really need you to open this door."

Alan nodded, even though they couldn't see his response. The door opened.

"Are we still on Camera 4?" Stewart asked walking towards the monitors.

"Yes," said Alan.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Amy said looking closely at herself on that monitor.

The Doctor chuckled, "Now Stewart, inventory list. I need to know what that storage jar is."

Stewart rifled through the drawers and pulled out a list.

The Shadow walked around the Ancient Greece room. It examined each piece carefully. It had to be in this room somewhere, but the Shadow couldn't figure out where.

"Aargh," it screeched.

"What is it doing now?" Amy asked bringing the three men's attention back to the monitor.

"I believe it is screeching in frustration," said the Doctor.

"Screeching?" Amy said.

"Yes, you know 'Aargh!'" the Doctor said waving his arms around in frustration and screaming.

Amy shook her head in disbelief. She had been on some adventures with the Doctor, but none like this. This one was too close to home and she didn't like it.

"Aha," the Doctor said snapping Amy out of her dreamlike state.

"What?" Stewart asked.

"Well, the Shadow is wandering around the Ancient Greece room."

"And?" Alan asked.

"Well you have Pandora's Jar," the Doctor said, "Ooh, you have Pandora's Jar!"

Amy looked at him confused.

"Pandora had a _box_," Amy said.

"No Amy, she actually had a jar."

"Well, what does that matter?" Alan asked scratching his head.

"Are Human's not taught history anymore?" The Doctor asked, slightly annoyed, "Pandora was created by the Gods and given to Epimetheus, the brother of Prometheus who had stolen the secret fires, as a punishment. She took a storage jar with her and when she arrived promptly opened the Jar and scattered what belonged inside. She scattered the fates, Nosoi and Ponoi . Only Hope remained in the Jar." He paced the room.

"So why does this Shadow want the Jar?" Amy asked trying to follow him.

"Because I think that he believes that these Fates still remain in the jar. I think he wants to release them onto Humanity, but the question is why and for whom?"

He scratched his head.

In the Ancient Greece room the Shadow stopped. He looked at the glass cabinet in front of him. There he saw the Jar. He smashed the glass, snatched the Jar and disappeared.

The group in the office turned around in horror as they heard over the monitor;

"This night you will see, he is coming for you…all of you. The Black Guardian will return!"

The Doctor stared at the screen.

"Doctor, who is the Black Guardian?" Amy asked.

"Not good! Well at least I now know for whom he wants the Jar," the Doctor said re-examining the list.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow knelt in front of the person who sat on the black throne.

"Have you got it?" he asked calmly.

"Yes master," the Shadow replied, "but he was there."

"He?"

"The Doctor," spat the Shadow.

"Noooo!" the person said slamming his fist down onto the throne arm.

"Do not worry Master, there is one under our control," cackled the Shadow.

"What are we going to do now Doctor?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"But you always know," she said.

"Yes, but I don't know right now," he said.

"Okay, so we know that the Shadow thing has the Jar," Amy said, recapping over what has happened so far.

There was a flash in the British History room and all eyes were on the monitor, waiting to see what had happened. A figure formed.

"I know him," said the Doctor jumping off the table where he was seated and ran for the door. He pulled it, "Of course," he said, smacking his head with his hand, "it's locked."

Stewart rushed to his side with the keys and began to unlock the door.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"To that room," the Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I need to see who has just entered the museum and I want to know what the Black Guardian is doing back in existence."

The three of them left the office. None of them had noticed that Alan was frozen in his seat.

The Doctor approached the figure.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you again," the Doctor said.

The figure turned to greet him.

"How long has it been Doctor?"

"Well I have gone through, 1...2...3," he said counting on his fingers, "6 regenerations."

"Six? That long? I also believe that you have a daughter as well now."

Amy looked at him, "Eh aye?" she said.

"Yes yes," the Doctor said almost blushing, "My DNA was stolen from me on the planet Messaline two years ago. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Amy said waving her hands around, "I think it is a pretty big deal..."

"Amy," the Doctor interrupted pointing at the man behind them, "bit busy here!"

"Oh sorry," she said putting her finger over her mouth.

"So why are you here?" the Doctor asked.

"There is unbalance in the universe and I cannot allow that."

"I'm sorry, but who is he?" Amy said pointing at the figure.

"Oh yes," the Doctor said, "how rude of me. Amy, this is the White Guardian. This is my companion Amy."

The White Guardian nodded at Amy, "Come, we have much to discuss. There are only three of you. The fourth is frozen."

The Doctor looked around him and counted the people with him.

"Alan?" he said and ran towards the office. Amy and Stewart ran after him.

"Doctor!" shouted Amy, "What's the matter?"

"The Shadow, he's got to Alan."

"What do you mean?" Stewart replied confused.

"The Shadow must have got to Alan when we were out earlier."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked confused.

"It means that the Black Guardian will have control of the room with all the cameras. He will know where we are at all times. Stewart, is there anywhere we can go that does not have cameras?"

"Honestly?" said Stewart, "The only place is the toilets."

"Then we should head there. After you Stewart," the Doctor said pushing Stewart forward.

The four of them entered the toilets. The White Guardian looked around him bemused.

"So this is a Human toilet?" he said looking at the male urinals.

"Oh no," said Amy, "the female toilets are cleanlier." She found a clean spot of the side and sat down.

"So the Black Guardian is back?" the Doctor said looking at the White Guardian.

"Doctor, you should know that whilst I exist he will always exist, but yes, he is 'back'," the White Guardian replied.

"What can we do about it?" Amy asked.

"We need to figure out what he is after."

"He took Pandora's Jar," the Doctor said.

"Pandora's Jar?" the White Guardian asked.

The Doctor explained the history of the Jar.

Back in the control room Alan stood up and looked at all the monitors.

"Where are you Doctor? Where are you hiding?"


End file.
